Driven: A Rwby fanfiction
by drummondalex93h
Summary: Everyone is driven by something Love, trust, or whatever. Follow Ruby,Yang,Weiss, Blake, and O/C (Zander) as there love for each other and there Hobbies either pulls them together or tears them apart. Rated M for explicit language, violence, sexual content, and conversation. Note: I do not own Rwby or related real world references. They belong to there respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

OK back story of this is Yang and Ruby have to move to Vale and stay with there uncle Qrow. They actually have to live with a guy named Zander who Yang has know for quite a few years because of her summer visits to Vale. The story begins with Qrow calling Zander to inform him of the situation.

"Hey Qrow what's up?" Zander asked answering his Scroll.

"I hate to ask such a big favor of you, but is there anyway you have room for my two nieces?" Qrow asks.

" yeah I suppose, I mean I got this big damn house and I'm the only one in it."

"Are you gonna need rent or something, I know rooming people gets expensive." Qrow asked making sure to cover all the bases. Over the years Qrow had learned to get everything straight up front.

"Nah man don't worry bout it, you helped me on my feet when you got me a job, consider it my way of paying you back." Zander said still kicked back on the couch.

"OK well there going to be here Friday evening is that OK with you?"

"Yeah Qrow, its fine gives em' time to settle in ya' know."

"Yeah you got a point. Alright man I'll see ya Friday then when I bring them over." Qrow said getting ready to end the call.

"Alright old man, don't be a stranger your welcome to come over anytime."

"I'm not that damn old." Qrow said hanging up the phone.

"Oh yeah you are." Zander said laughing to himself and setting his Scroll down. He continued to kick back and watch TV before he had to go to bed. After all it was wednesday and he had work tomorrow.

The next morning Zander woke up to his alarm going off. Rolling over he tapped the screen on his Scroll to turn off the alarm. He sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for a cigarette out his pack. He put in his mouth and turned on the lamp to find his black lighter. After finding it he lit the cigarette and then decided it was probably best to get up and moving so he wouldn't think of going back to sleep. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of his usual work jeans. Boot cut blue jeans was his usual style for work next was a black t shirt with the letters SPS stiched in red letters above the pocket on the left side of the chest. He worked for MR. Schnee who owned a successful performance shop with ten different garage bays where any person who owned race cars came to get them rebuilt and serviced.

But that's not all SPS did they also built on off custom parts in a fabrication plant behind the shop. It was actually all one building but technically two different sections. Zander put on his work boots made of black leather with steel toes over top of the leather. His jeans covered the laces and stopped just at the steel. He walked into the kitchen grabbed his keys, his famous worn black cowboy hat that was bent to resemble a more rock n roll style, and his wallet. Then headed out the back door and got into his truck. A slightly modified old Dodge it didn't look like much but I would damn near pull a bull dozer out of a snow bank. This has been proven a couple times over the past winter.

"Well off to work, god don't let it be like yesterday."

Zander said to himself climbing into his truck and remembering yesterday. The new guy had been training on how to position the car over the lifts and he had forgot to place two of the supports on the drivers side under the car, Zander had just enough time to grab the controls before the car completely flipped over.

"Hope he pays more attention today."

Zander thought as he fired up the old Dodge and pulled out of his driveway heading to work.

There's the killer! Was the greeting Zander was meet with as he walked through the doors of the shop.

"Morning Sun, hows the client list looking today?"

Zander asked while walking by the desk that was just by the door.

"Well we have three c7 corvettes the Beacon just ordered and the WRX that Signal is still waiting on."

"The hell does Signal want with a WRX?"

Zander asked as he stopped and turned to look at Sun with a questionable look.

"Uh something about offering new courses and easing the transition into beacon."

Sun replied turning back to the computer and clocking himself in noting that he was working on the WRX today.

You want me to clock you in on those c7's Zander?"

Sun asked as Zander started to walked to bay 1 where he usually worked.

"If you would please, thanks man"

"No problem."

Sun replied heading to bay 2 and unlocking his tool boxes. Zander had already began getting all his tools lined up for the build and lit another cigarette as he walked over to the radio between Sun and him.

"Does rock sound good today?"

Zander asked Sun as he turned on the radio and started changing the dial. Zander usually listened to the rock station at work. Sun never said yes to his question but there where a few times Zander caught Sun singing along.

"Whatever man I'm used to it now."

Sun replied. Not that he ever really paid that much attention to the radio anyways it was just nice to have some background noise. Zander found the station and turned it up a little.

"Well that's a hell of a song to start the day. When did they start playing the good shit?"

Zander asked to no one in particular, he just liked to think out loud. Zander opened the bay door and walked out to the first corvette parked in front of the door and drove it in. Shutting it off he took a second to look at the interior noting all of the points that would need to made for the rollcage.

The rest of the day went as expected. The normal jokes and horseplay were in full swing. At one point Zander even made a joke about he should nickname Sun monkey wrench. Because of his obvious faunus heritage. Sun fired back saying Zander should probably focus on building those cars before the ice queen calls him out on it. At the end of the day Zander said his goodbyes and drove home with the same routine he always had. Arriving home he walked into the kitchen dropped his keys in the basket by the door and placed his hat on the rack. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and sat on the couch turning on the TV to some show about racing and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He checked his Scroll for any calls or texts he missed while driving home. As usual nothing.

"Damn I don't have much of a life anymore."

Zander thought to himself taking another sip of his beer and lighting another cigarette. He probably should quit those, but he only smokes at most 5 a day so its not like its that bad. Zander spent his evening pretty much the way he always did, then off to bed to start it all over again. However he didn't know tomorrow was going to change his life in ways he didn't even expect.


	2. Chapter 2

The usual routine is what Zander followed this Thursday. Wake up, get ready, and go to work. Except something felt off today. Zander couldn't place it but he had a feeling that today had a suprise. He had no way of knowing if it was good or bad, but he knew something was going to happen. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts they brought him farther than he could have managed just living on logic.

"Hey Zander wait up!" Sun said as Zander was stepping out of his truck.

"There is pretty girl specifically asking for you. Now I don't mean to pry but man if you don't take her on a date or something I mean." Sun finished shaking is head.

"I don't recall meeting any girls lately." Zander replied looking at the ground with a puzzled look.

"Well guess I shouldn't keep her waiting now should I monkey wrench?"

"Dude, for the last time don't call me that!" Sun scoffed and jogged back to his work area.

As Zander walked over to his work area he purposely avoided looking at the woman. He unlocked his tool boxes and got his area setup, then turned around to speak to the woman only to find that she was still leaning over the front of her car inspecting the engine. The midnight purple Dodge Challenger Hellcat was beautiful. The custom flared fenders, to the lowered stance, and massive wide tires.

"It's a good combination of style and attitude." Zander spoke leaning up against the work bench staring at the car and trying to keep his eyes off of the woman.

"You know you always were a sucker for a car that has style" the woman replied without taking her attention away from the engine.

Zander knew the voice. But some how couldn't match it to the figure that was standing in front of him right now.

"B-Blake?" Zander asked sceptically hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

The woman turned around and leaned against her car with an amused look on her face. It was definitely Blake the Amber eyes,and the faunus feline ears was a dead giveaway. However Zander wasn't expecting to see her again after she moved away to learn different racing styles. He definitely didn't expect her to look this beautiful either.

"Y-you, but how? The last time I saw you you where like a twig! And when did you get back?" Zander decided to stop there, he was sure he would have time to ask more questions but these were the most important.

" Same Zander. I got back yesterday and yes I've filled out well, I'm quite aware. I was going to come over to your house but didn't get through downtown Vale before she just died on me." Blake said referencing her car as she turned around and sighed.

"What happened when it quit running on you?" Zander asked checking the battery cables, the throttle, and the wiring for the coil packs.

"Well it stuttered missed a couples times and just shut off." Blake said with a worried expression. Ive only had it a couple of months now, I wouldn't thing its a defect.

Zander looked inside the car noting the interior was stripped down, a rollcage was installed and an aftermarket ignition box replaced the key ignition from the factory.

" who installed the ignition box?" Zander asked grabbing a screwdriver off of his tool rack.

"A friend of mine from the other city I was living he said he knew how to do all the wiring." Blake said looking inside of her car to see what Zander was doing.

Zander took off the front plate and studied the wiring. Fans and fuel pump switches looked good. Then he spotted it, the wire off of the ignition switch wasn't hooked up.

"There it is. Ignition wire wasn't hooked into the switch. My guess it just rattled loose. Lowering the car makes for a bumpier ride and if you don't crimp these things down good they will back off." Zander said hooking the wire back up and crimping it down.

"It didn't hurt the engine did it?" Blake asked still worrying.

"Hell no, these are designed to take some abuse there damn near bullet proof." Zander said as he held the switch and the Hellcat fired up with a raspy purr.

"See just like new." Zander said smiling.

"Wow didnt think it was such a simple fix. Thanks I owe you one." Blake said giving Zander a hug.

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. She felt so different though. He felt her chest press into his and soon realized he had to reach more just to get his arms around her. Definitely not the same Blake as before, at least not physically.

"So what do I owe you?" Blake said breaking up the embrace and reaching for her wallet.

"Nothing your a good friend and besides it would be hell trying to charge you for five minutes worth of work." Zander said with a laugh.

"Hey Zander don't forget what I told you earlier!" Sun yelled from underneath a car in the next bay over.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya." Zander replied rolling his eyes.

"So where are you staying Blake?" Zander asked as he rolled her Challenger out into a parking spot. Mainly so he could talk to her without having to yell.

"Well I ummm… I don't know really. I mean I'm kinda on low funds and I don't have my journalist job since the magazine sales went under. I'm kinda stuck here in Vale I guess." Blake said looking at the ground feeling a bit stressed out.

"Well I got room!" Zander said before thinking.

"Well wait I got Qrows two nieces moving in tomorrow. let's see that leaves my bed or the couch." Zander asked looking at the ground.

"Couch is fine." Blake replied its better than sleeping in the car.

"You sure cause I can sleep on the couch its no big deal." Zander asked trying to be nice knowing Blake would want a good nights sleep.

"I don't want it to be awkward for you, and its your house and all. I'm OK with the couch I promise." Blake said with a smile and giving Zander another hug.

"OK if you say so.I get off work at 5, you can head over to my place or hangout here, or whatever you want really." Zander said handing Blake the keys to his house.

"I think I'll hang out here." Blake said waving off Zanders offer of the keys.

The rest of their day went amazing. They got to catch up with what the other was doing. Blake explained how she got her new car and Sun even joined on a couple of tales of the crazy one off cars he and Zander had built. At 5 o'clock the Bell rang for the end of the shift and Zander locked up his tools and things and said bye to Sun who was still working on a car. Zander walked out to his Truck as Blake went to get her car. After She found Zander she pulled in behind him and followed him to his house.

" wow I didn't think he would grow to be that handsome. And when has working been that was hot." Blake thought as her mind drifted a little. She shook her head and immediately tried to push away the thoughts.

"What am I saying. We aren't like that were just friends. Ya that's all just friends right?" Blake was conflicted on what exactly she felt at the moment and distracted enough to almost miss a turn. She quickly regained her composure and followed Zander the rest of the way home.

As Zander pulled into the driveway he waved Blake to follow him as her turned around the back of the house and parked closest. Blake parked right beside him and turned her car off. As she stepped out she saw Zander already at the door trying to find witch key it took.

"I swear I don't use half of these, I don't even know why I have them." He spoke noticing Blake was now standing beside him waiting.

"There we go, that's it." Zander said finally unlocking the door.

He held the door open and motioned for Blake to enter first. She gave him a quick smile and stepped in. She had to stop for a moment to take in the house. It was clean and neat especially considering how Zanders room was with his parents. Blake was surprised at just how much Zander had grown up since she last saw him.

"This place is beautiful." Blake said with amazement.

"Eh could be better with a woman's touch too but I do my best for it just to be me here." Zander said sitting down on the couch.

"Well you did a good job." Blake replied sitting down next to Zander.

Zander turned on the TV and handed the remote to Blake. She was puzzled untill Zander explained that he could use a change in what to watch. Blake flipped through some Channels before landing on a documentary about drifting. Zander hadn't seen this before and was interested to see it. After about 20 minutes Blake founder herself curled up next to Zander asleep with his arm around her.

"Damn she must tired after driving all that way. Not that I blame her its not exactly a luxry car that she is driving." Zander thought to himself. Zander finished the documentary and slow shifted out from under Blake who was still sound Asleep. Zander went and got a blanket and a pillow from the closet in the hall and laid the blanket over Blake, he then gently lifted her head and slid the pillow under before laying her head back down. She woke up only enough to rollover and get comfortable before instantly falling back to sleep. Zander smiled and whispered goodnight before heading to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"No please, Gods don't let this be the end!" Blake cried as she hung upside down in her car. It was on fire and by this point she was pinned down and unable to escape. Just as the fuel in the tank exploded,Blake shot up in a cold sweat and gasping for breath.

"It was just a dream? How long was I holding my breath? Man I even feel like I was just dragged out of a grave." Blake though to herself. She took a minute to breathe and relax. She took out her Scroll and checked the time 1:32am. "Great." She thought. It couldn't have got much worse these nightmares kept happening more frequently and the lack of sleep was really getting to her.

"Zander? Hey Zander?" Blake spoke quietly as she spoke trying to wake him gently. Zander rolled over and saw a silhouette of Blake.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Zander asked as he turned on the soft blue light beside his bed and noticing the obvious signs of tears on Blake's face.

"C- can I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare and I can't really get back to sleep." Blake said with a touch of embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Yeah, sure, here you go." Zander replied with concern and still half asleep. He pulls the blankets beside him down and lets Blake climb in beside him.

"Thank you" Blake said as she settled in with her back turned to him. The comfort helped but only for a few minutes and it wasn't long before she could feel the heat of tears coming again. Her breathing wasn't steady anymore and Zander somehow in the middle of sleeping could pick up on it. As if on cue he rolled over and laid an arm around her waist pulling her close. Blake's mind was an emotional train wreck at the moment. So instead instinct took over as she rolled over and cuddled in close to Zander as he held her close. After a few minutes Blake was no longer crying, her mind had settled and she was soon drifting into sleep with out any thoughts. A feeling she hadn't had in a while.

The next morning Blake woke up taking a moment for her vision to clear up. She couldn't figure out what she was facing untill she became fully conscious. She noticed she was cuddled close to someone, she felt an arm around her. At first she was confused untill she saw the cross tattoo on his chest with his father's name on it. Blake instantly felt her face heat up her face was bright red realizing she had woke up next to Zander. There was something different tho the room was lit. Sunlight?

"Oh shit!" Blake said ripping herself away from Zander and jumping up.

" Zander your late for work!" She said worried.

"Huh? Zander replied barely awake. " Nah, I scheduled today off." He sat up rubbing his eyes and slowly opening them. He grabbed a cigarette from the pack beside his bed and lit it.

"You smoke now?"

"Yeah well I'm not a pack a day smoker so its no big deal."

"Is too those things will kill you one day."

"I'll die one day, no point in trying to avoid it" Zander said with a chuckle as he crawled out of bed. Blake was now as red as the blood in her cheeks.

"U-uhmm Zander can you put some clothes on?" Blake said looking away.

"Oh, shit my bad." Zander said pulling some pants on.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the left. I'm sure you want a shower this morning. I'll get your clothes out of your car for ya." Zander offered sliding on some flip flops and half way brushing his hair with his hands. On the weekends he usually didn't wear a shirt since its been such nice weather recently.

"Thank you." Blake said walking into the bathroom. "Oh and don't be a creeper and try and peek in alright?" Blake said before closing the door.

"Wouldn't think of it." Zander replied as he went out to get Blake's bag out of her car. He came back in and gave a knock on the bathroom door.

"Just leave it on the counter please." He placed her bag on the counter and closed the door. Blake was loving the feeling of the hot water cascading over her. It's been a while since she could just relax under hot water. Her mind kept replaying last night. "How was I so comfortable around him. He is just a friend, right? Do I actually have feelings for him?" Blake couldn't wrap her head around her feelings. She was never good at emotions but she knew this feeling was strong she couldn't just ignore it.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Zander had turned on the radio to the local hit music station and was heating up some pans on the stove. He walked to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, bread and a fillet of salmon he had set back for this weekend. He started making omelets and toast. As the eggs were cooking he spread butter on the bread and was placing the pieces on a metal sheet pan. He opened the oven door and placed the sheet pan inside and set the oven for 350°, he then took the fillet of salmon and placed it on a large skillet with a light oil. He brought his attention back to the omelet and flipped it over in the pan allowing the other side to cook. While those were cooking he took out two plates and forks and set them on the table along with two glasses. After the omelet finished he folded it with some sharp cheddar in the middle and let it melt holding the omelet together. He grabbed the skillet and split the large omelet in two and placed a half on each plate. Next was the toast on a separate plate and finally the salmon fillet sat between the two plates on a wooden serving flat plate. He poured a glass of milk for Blake and orange juice form him.

Blake stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fresh towel off of the shelf. She dried off and picked out her outfit for the day. A black tank top and denim shorts seemed good for the day. She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. As she turned the corner a wonderful smell hit her nose. Her heightened sense of smell immediately locked in on it. Salmon, its been forever since she had it and smelled so good. Maybe a bit cliche being a feline faunus but she didn't care.

"Oh my god, that smells amazing and when did you learn to cook?" Blake asked taking a seat. "Omelets, toast, salmon,and milk? You still know me huh?" Blake asked.

"I would hope so and when you live by yourself you learn how to cook fairly quickly. Zander replied with a smile.

Breakfast was rather silent. Mainly because Blake was too busy enjoying the delicious food to really talk. Zander ate a bit slower but he didn't mind he was happy someone was enjoying his cooking.

"Man, that was great!" Blake added. Before standing up and walking out on the front porch to get some fresh air and hopefully get the scents out of her nose. Zander couldn't help but to watch her as she walked away from the table.

"Damn, I never expected her to look like this." Zander thought in his head. He put the dishes in the sink after he was finished and walked out to join Blake who was leaning on the railing with her elbows and it was definitely showing off every curve she had. Zander took a moment at the door to admire her, he didn't get long though as Blake looked over at him.

"See something you like?" Blake asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Just admiring a beautiful body."

"Heh, your different but some things haven't changed."

"Yeah well, when beauty is taking center stage in front of you. It would be disrespectful not to appreciate it." Zander added. He was infamous for pickup lines but Blake knew when he meant it as just a compliment. She Blushed hard hoping he wouldn't see it. To her that compliment meant more than he realized. For years Blake was a skinny girl that didn't have much in the way of curves or a figure, so to finally have a compliment on it made her feel wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

"So when are the new roommates getting here?" Blake asked standing up straight and stretching.

"Qrow said this evening sometime." Zander said looking back into the house.

"I guess I should probably go clean up the rooms a bit."

"Nah you relax I'll take care of it." Blake said. "Call it payment for cooking breakfast. Blake needed something to do anyway and the time alone would help her think on how to approach Zander about a question she has been thinking about since last night.

" in that case I'll work on getting the beds out of the garage." Zander said walking around the house.

Blake walked in the house entering the living room. She loved how it was set up. As you walk in the door you had the living room. If you continued straight you walked through a doorway into the dining room that also had a door leading to the back. On the right side of the house you had the kitchen that was fairly large she thought. If you took a left from the living room you had a hallway that held the two guest bedrooms on the right with Windows facing the back yard. And the guest bathroom in between them. On the left was a large closet and at the end of the hall on the left was the master bedroom with its own bath room.

"It's a cosy place." Blake thought as she entered the first room to see only a mirror and dresser.

"Doesn't look like I'll be cleaning much." Blake said as she started to wipe down the dresser and mirror with some cleans towels she found in the hallway closet. She was done with that and moved over to the window. She pulled back curtains and started wiping the windows down. Looking out she could see Zander in the garage. First he pulled out pieces of bed frames.

"Maybe I should go help." Blake thought, but was quickly taken back to see him carrying the mattress and box spring together out of the garage. Blake stared in awe for a moment. The sunlight was illuminating his back, she saw toned muscles as the seemed to work effortlessly against the weight of what he was handling. She completely overlooked the large tattoo that covered his back untill he turned for a moment to take a breath. It was then that Blake was breathless she could tell if the meaning was her being his friend or more. The tattoo was a large lion just below his neck, it had his name formed into the mane of the lion and under neath it was a lioness. Blake was wondering if her mind was playing tricks or not but it seemed her name was formed into the fur on the lioness.

Blake was speechless as she slid down the wall and held her chest. Whether he was in love with her or not. That tattoo meant he cared enough about her to remember her. Blake never had a family and when she met Zander she wasn't exactly into the best crowd. She stole to survive and would steal money for lunch at school. All that changed when she met Zander, she didn't have money for lunch that day and she sat down beside him crying and begging for food. She hated it but she didn't have a choice living in a shelter meant she had to find her own ways to survive. Zander slid his lunch tray in front of her and told her to eat. From that day on they were friends.

Zander got alot of ridicule and fought off many bullies that wouldn't leave Blake alone. It was two weeks after that day that Zander had convinced his dad to take Blake in and his father didn't hesitate, it took a while to get custody and what not but nonetheless Blake was very grateful. She only lived with Zander and his dad for a couple of years after that she had got a job and moved away. That was the last time he saw her. He only had a couple phone calls from her but that was it.

"After all this time he still thought about me?" Blake buried her face in her knees and started to cry.

"You ok?" Zander asked standing in the doorway with a concerned look.

"All this time and you still remembered me. I never had anyone care that much." Blake said in between sobs and trying to hold back tears.

"Of course I would remember you, how could I forget? You where pretty from the day I met you and you always where happy around me." Zander said kneeling down and cradling her in his arms.

"I love you Blake I always have just wished I could have told you before you left. I always regretted not telling you."

Blake squeezed Zander tight and sniffled. "Thank you, thank you soo much." Blake said softly before slowly standing and wiping tears from her face before smiling. She pulled Zander in for a long kiss wich was happily returned.

"You think we should probably finish these rooms?" Blake asked before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah would probably best." Zander said before giving his new Sweetheart and quick peck on the lips.

"Come on lets get this done so we can cuddle before they get here." Zander said picking up a head board.

" Cuddling sounds good." Blake said grabbing the sides to the bed frame.


End file.
